Protect the Stone (Protect Life)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and their friends are invited to help protect something very important. But will they be able to protect this important item? Or will they fail and doom the world?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Wandlore - Wand Woods assignment, and April Auction on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Wandlore - Wand Woods assignment I wrote for Task 10 which was to write about being protective. For April Auction I wrote for Day 23 Auction 3 with the prompt of Shuri. Warning for OOCness. Also this a crossover between Avenger Infinity War/Harry Potter. Word Count is 1,872. I hope you all enjoy Protect the Stone (Protect Life).**

When Viktor Krum had contacted Hermione and Ron through the Floo Network and asked them to help out on his friends they were very surprised. They weren't expecting to hear from Viktor so soon after all the time that had past since the last time he had visited them.

"Hermyown, Ron," Viktor called quickly from the fireplace as he face showed up out of the blue, "I'm glad I found you here."

"Viktor," Hermione gasped at seeing the face of the Bulgarian Seeker peering out of the fireplace. "How have been? What's going on?" She realized that Viktor usually wrote to them unless he stated he was in the area and then he'd show up in person. Something had to be seriously wrong for him to contact them this way.

"What's going on Viktor?" Ron's voice broke the silence as he stared into the face in the fireplace.

"I just got a message from a friend of mine from when I was younger," Viktor informed his friends. He even considered the man he lost Hermione to a friend. "Wanda says that something big is happening. Something that would destroy the world as we know it."

"What?" Hermione asked confused. She'd never heard him mention anyone by the name of Wanda in all the conversations they'd had during fourth year. "What are you going on about?"

"This only what I got from Wanda but she told me that some guy is trying to end the world as we know," Viktor told them both looking between Ron and Hermione. "Do you remember that postcard I sent you?"

Hermione nodded. It'd been from a place that Hermione had never heard of before. Wakanada or something like that. It did look like an awesome place to visit. "What about it?"

"She says that she needs a witch or wizard to come and help protect someone or something very important in Wakanda. The only people I could think that was capable enough was you, Hermyown, and your friends, Ron and Harry. It's very important that you help with this."

Hermione looked over at Ron as though asking him what he thought of the idea of helping out in this place. Wakanda. She knew it would be the right thing to do. Saving the world was kind of Harry's, Ron's, and her thing now. Or at least that was her thoughts. So it'd make sense that they should go and help out.

"I'm good with going and helping out," Ron murmured as he looked towards were Rose's nursery was. The baby was still asleep. They'd have get in contact with Harry and Ginny. Or see if Mum could babysit for a little bit. "What do you think, Hermione?"

"I think we have to help," Hermione stated following Ron's gaze to Rose's nursery. They were going to save the world for their daughter Rose. And Harry's sons James, and Albus. And all the other children in the world. "Tell your friend we'll help out, Viktor. Ron and I will get in contact with Harry and few of our other friends and see if we can bring a fighting force with us."

"Thank you both," Viktor said before his head disappeared from the flames.

Hermione and Ron quickly got in contact with their family and it was agreed that Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey the elder and Ginny would stay behind and watch over the children. A small force of ex-Order members and Dumbledore's Army member was formed and they all headed to Wakanda.

When they landed in Wakanda after letting go of the Portkey Hermione took a good look around. She wanted to take everything in so she could tell Rose the story of how they helped save the world when she was older. To say Wakanda was a beautiful place was an understatement. The sky was a perfect shade of blue. Green grass was everywhere. There were trees scattered around the area they'd landed in making it picture perfect in a way. Then rising up behind the beautiful scenery was the rising city of Wakanda. Or at least Hermione guessed.

People came out of nowhere. They were dressed in armor of a high tech variety and she could tell that they seemed very wary of the witches and wizards in front of them now. The leader, a tall muscular man in a dark fur stalked forward and eyed the group of them.

"Who goes there?" the man asked in a booming voice. "We don't like strangers."

Everyone looked to Hermione, Harry, and Ron as the leaders of the group. And of course Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. Everyone seemed to know that Hermione was the wisest choice of person to speak to this man. She was the most diplomatic of them all.

Taking a deep breathe Hermione brushed her curly brown hair behind her shoulder. "I am called Hermione Granger," she told the man. "We were sent by a friend of Wanda's to come and help out with something very important. We mean you no harm. We only wish to help."

The man took Hermione's appearance and stance in and started to laugh. "Come, Hermione Granger," the man laughed, "bring your army with you and we'll see what the king has to say." The man stalked off towards what looked like a rhino and jumped onto it.

"Who do you think he is?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry as they all followed after him. "He seems like a very strange man to me."

"You thought that way about Viktor after the Yule Ball too," Hermione reminded Ron. "Let's not make judgement about these people until we figure out what's going on here."

The journey, that seemed like hours to Hermione, was only an hour long to capital city of Wakanda. They were lead into a very beautiful type of palace. Tall golden spires and glass window as large as possible. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if their help was actually needed when she saw all the people marshalling around and near the palace as they passed by. Their group being there seemed a bit superfluous.

"Your majesty, King T'challa of Wakanda," someone announced as a man wearing a strange costume walked into the room they'd been lead to. The man was strange but his costume was. It looked like a panther to Hermione. She'd never seen anything like it before except for in comic books.

"Are these the people your friend told you were coming?" came the cultured voice of a man about Hermione's age. He looked like younger than the stance he was in suggested he was. He also had a regal bearing about him. The dark suit he was wearing contrasted with his chocolate skin.

The brown haired girl who was nearby nodded. "These are the people we are expecting," the girl, who must be Wanda, told the king. She turned to Hermione and Ron. "My friend, Viktor, said that you could help protect my boyfriend Vision."

"What's so special about this Vision?" Ron blurted out before anyone could stop him.

The blue eyed woman glared at Ron as a man with a familiar face walked forward before the fight could escalate from just glaring to more. The sandy blond haired man turned to Ron. "Vision has something that could end the world," Captain America told Ron. "That's why protecting him is so important to Wanda and everyone else here. If Thanos gets the stone in his head he can snap out half the life in the universe."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess that makes him pretty important." Ron turned to Hermione. "If we make it through this I"m going to bloody kill Viktor Krum for this." Viktor could have given them more information on what needed protection and why. Ron couldn't believe this. He was standing in a room with Black Panther, Scarlet Witch, and Captain America and all he could think was that he wanted to be home with his little girl now that the possibility of death was upon them.

"You guys will go with Shuri here," Captain America pointed to a young girl who looked like she could be related to the king of Wakanda, the Black Panther. "Shuri will be trying to extract the Mind Stone from Vision's head and you guys will be keeping watch to make sure that no one interferes with the procedure."

"But she's a..." Ron began as Hermione stomped on his foot and shook her head. "Very capable person."

"Good save, Outsider," the girl, Shuri, said as she rolled her eyes. She motioned for the group to follow her. "We'll go to my lab were Vision is waiting for us. Hopefully nothing bad will happen. But all the same I'd be sure to be ready for anything."

Soon the sounds of fighting can be heard from outside the palace walls. It's not near enough to be of concern to them but all the same Hermione finds her wand in her hand at the ready. She stands next to Wanda trying make sure that she keeps an eye on the other woman. She understands how it is to feel protective over someone you love. She feels the same way about her husband, Ron, their daughter, Rose, and their unborn child she found out about a few days ago. She'd do anything to protect them and can't imagine how Wanda is feeling at this exact moment.

"The battles approaching," someone, Dennis Creevy maybe, shouts from the window.

Hermione sees Wanda tense as the sounds of battle are right outside within hearing range. "Don't worry," Hermione says soothingly. "We can handle this. That is if you want to go and help them out there."

The next thing Hermione knows both Wanda and Vision are gone. Enemies are everywhere. She's battling her way across the room to Ron's side seeing him be overwhelmed by the creatures. She doesn't even know what to call them besides creatures. One's about to to go in for the kill on Ron when she fires a stunning curse at the creature. It falls to the ground with a shriek.

#######################################################################################################

Hermione doesn't know how she found herself anywhere near enough to Vision and Wanda but she does. The battle has driven her near enough to see Wanda destroy the yellow stone in Vision's head. See Wanda kill the man/robot she loves to save the world. She sees him approach before Wanda does and has wand at the ready as she races forward. But before she can shout a curse or even move further than a few steps she finds her feet feel like they're in quicksand. All she can do is watch as the stone is taken and her failure to protect the stone and her family is cemented.

"I'm so going to kill Viktor when I see..." Ron murmurs as he starts to break into dust and Hermione follows shortly after.

**I hope you all enjoyed Protect the Stone (Protect Life).**


End file.
